Zurechtweisungen
Zurechtweisungen ist die fünfte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Callie, Meredith und Derek sind mittlerweile ein eingespieltes Team. Die morgendliche Routine läuft wie am Schnürchen. Callie beklagt sich bei Owen, dass sie in der ganzen Hektik nicht zum essen gekommen ist. Außerdem sagt sie ihm, dass sie sich danach sehnt, in ihrer Unterwäsche zu tanzen, wie früher. Meredith hat wieder begonnen, zu arbeiten. Sie erfährt, dass Cristina an ihrer ehemaligen Patientin Sam eine Herz-, Lebertransplantation durchführen will. Meredith bittet Cristina, dabei sein zu dürfen. Cristina stimmt zu, beauftragt Meredith aber, vor der OP einen Fachartikel über selbige zu lesen. Bailey sollte eigentlich mit Cristina operieren und fühlt sich völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Arizona war in der Nacht der Gala so betrunken, dass sie sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern kann. Da Leah sich ihr gegenüber ungewöhnlich freundlich verhält, befürchtet sie nun, sie mit nach Hause genommen zu haben. Sie wendet sich kurz an Callie, um mit ihr über die aktuelle Wohnsituation zu sprechen. Callie meint, dass Arizona ruhig in der Wohnung bleiben könne, während sie selbst weiter bei Meredith und Derek wohnt. Später wird Callie mit Owen zu der Patientin Reese gerufen, die mit einem Segelflugzeug verunglückt ist. Donna, die Schwester der Patientin, berichtet, dass Reese Dauergast im Krankenhaus ist. Stephanie bereitet sich gewissenhaft auf ihr erstes Treffen mit Jacksons Mutter Catherine vor. Sie möchte unbedingt einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen. Catherine ist bereits im Krankenhaus und lässt sich über Webbers Genesung in Kenntnis setzen. Bailey beauftragt sie, Kissen für Webber zu besorgen. Prompt platzt Catherine in den Bereitschaftsraum, in dem sich gerade Stephanie und Jackson vergnügen. Sie ermahnt Jackson, dass sie von ihm ein gewisses Benehmen erwartet. Unterdessen kümmert sich Jo noch immer um James, den Vater von Alex. Sie möchte Alex dazu bewegen, mit seinem Vater zu reden, doch der will davon nichts wissen. Meredith bittet Derek, Zola später aus der Kita abzuholen, da sie selbst mit Cristina operiert. Doch Derek hat ebenfalls mit Arizona eine OP. Sie kommen überein, Callie zu fragen. Kurz darauf möchte Cristina mit Meredith über die anstehende OP reden, doch diese ist wegen Zola abgelenkt und muss außerdem dringend Milch abpumpen. Als sie gerade dabei ist, platzt Shane in den Raum und berichtet, dass Callie ihre Operation nicht vor 18 Uhr beendet haben wird. Dies bringt Meredith in große Bedrängnis, da sie Zola eine Teeparty versprochen hatte, die sie auf keinen Fall absagen möchte. Bailey hilft ihr schließlich, sich auf die OP vorzubereiten. Derek und Arizona haben währenddessen ihre OP begonnen. Leah erinnert Arizona, dass sie ihr in der Nacht der Gala versprochen hatte, assistieren zu dürfen. Als Leah andeutet, Spaß gehabt zu haben, bittet Arizona sie schnell, sich um ihre anderen Patienten zu kümmern. Stephanie empfängt unterdessen in der Notaufnahme einen Patienten mit einem geschwollenen Penis. Er behauptet, im Schlaf von Wespen gestochen worden zu sein. Stephanie sucht Rat bei Catherine, die umgehend erkennt, dass der Mann seinen Penis absichtlich in das Wespennest gesteckt hat. Da Stephanie die Geschichte des Patienten geglaubt hat, hat sie ihn falsch behandelt und seine Blase ist geplatzt. Er muss dringend operiert werden. Jo hat James erfolgreich behandelt, sodass dieser den Stresstest besteht. Sie möchte ihn jedoch gern in eine Entzugsklinik einweisen lassen. James lehnt ab, da er sich dies sowieso nicht leisten könne. Den ganzen Tag bringt Jo Alex über den Zustand seines Vaters auf den neusten Stand. Doch dieser interessiert sich noch immer nicht dafür. Meredith erhält kurz vor Beginn ihrer wichtigen OP einen Anruf aus dem Kindergarten. Zola hat sich beim Spielen verletzt und muss am Kopf genäht werden. Als Sams Herz zu versagen beginnt, beschließt Cristina, die OP ohne Meredith zu beginnen. Meredith ist bei Zola, die von Alex genäht wird und erfährt davon, dass die Operation vorverlegt wurde. Sie ist hin- und hergerissen, ob sie bei ihrer Tochter bleiben oder zu der großartigen OP gehen soll. Alex versichert ihr, auf Zola Acht zu geben und sagt ihr außerdem, dass sie sicher nicht wie ihre Mutter wird. Meredith eilt daraufhin in den OP und muss feststellen, dass Cristina Bailey die Chance gegeben hat. Leah hatte festgestellt, dass Webbers Blutwerte schlecht sind. Sie schlägt vor, ihm Antibiotika zu verschreiben. Webber bringt jedoch ein, dass sie erst die Ursache der Blutwerte finden müsse und hilft ihr, die richtige Diagnose zu stellen. Catherine bekommt dies mit und merkt, dass Webber trotz seines Zustandes den Assistenzärzten etwas beibringen kann. Callie ist unterdessen etwas klar geworden: Sie darf die Wünsche der anderen nicht länger über ihre eigenen stellen. Sie teilt Arizona in Joe's Bar mit, dass sie aus der Wohnung ausziehen soll. Leah hört das Gespräch mit an und bietet Arizona an, vorübergehend bei ihr zu wohnen. Endlich klärt sie Arizona außerdem darüber auf, dass in der Nacht der Gala nichts zwischen ihnen passiert ist. Sie haben lediglich einen schönen Abend mit Sandwiches und DVD's verbracht. Stephanie ist ebenfalls in der Bar. Sie nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen und erklärt Catherine, dass sie ernste Gefühle für Jackson hat und dass es ihr sehr leidtut, wie sie sich kennenlernen mussten. Als Jackson hinzukommt, bestellt Catherine Drinks für sie alle. Nach der Operation stellt Meredith Cristina wütend zur Rede und wirft ihr vor, sie hintergangen zu haben. Cristina rechtfertigt sich, dass Meredith unkonzentriert, unvorbereitet und zu spät war. Sie erläutert, dass die beiden einst am gleichen Punkt gestartet sind und das gleiche Ziel verfolgt haben. Irgendwo auf dem Weg haben sich jedoch Merediths Prioritäten in Richtung Familie verschoben. Sie hat nachgelassen, weil sie Arbeit und Familie unter einen Hut bringen muss. Cristina findet dies vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie meint, Meredith müsse sich nur damit abfinden, dass sie nun hinsichtlich ihrer Karriere auf verschiedenen Ebenen stehen. Als Meredith später nach Hause kommt, ist sie von dem Gespräch mit Cristina immernoch sehr aufgewühlt. Sie wirft Derek vor, nicht an sein Handy gegangen zu sein, als sie ihn wegen Zola gebraucht hätte. Während er in seiner OP war, musste sie auf ihre verzichten. Sie möchte jedoch nicht gezwungen sein, entweder eine gute Mutter oder eine gute Chirurgin zu sein. Hinzu kommt, dass sie trotz Versprechen keine Zeit für Zolas Teeparty hatte, und Callie ausgezogen ist, weshalb niemand einkaufen war. Während Meredith alles über den Kopf wächst, genießt Callie ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit. Endlich tanzt sie wieder in Unterwäsche durch ihre Wohnung. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *James Remar als James Evans *Jason Antoon als Mr. Samuels *Erin Way als Donna Woods *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery Co-Starring *Treva Tegtmeier als Doris Samuels *Taja V. Simpson als Samantha Calder *Rick Gifford als Davis Calder *Melanie McComb als Reese Woods Musik * 'Ukulele Anthem '''von ''Amanda Palmer * 'Let's Go '''von Vassy * '''You Know You Like It '''von ''AlunaGeorge * 'The End '''von ''Fitz & The Tantrums * 'Lose It '''von ''Little Jackie Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Bet It Stung bezieht sich auf einen Song von Tegan and Sara. Trivia *Am Ende der Folge tanzt Callie in ihrer Unterwäsche. Das will sie schon seit der Folge Schicksalsfragen tun. Intro Am ersten Tag an der medizinischen Fakultät hab ich gelernt: Überlegen Sie gründlich, ob Sie Chirurgin werden wollen. Es erfordert hundertprozentigen Einsatz. Man muss jedes mal, wenn man den OP betritt, in absoluter Topform sein. Wenn Patienten auf dem Tisch liegen und einem völlig ausgeliefert sind, müssen sie sicher sein können, dass man beim ersten Schnitt genau weiß, was man tut. Kein anderes Fachgebiet erfordert solchen Zeitaufwand, solche Konzentration und diese vollständige Hingabe. Außer vielleicht, Mutter zu sein. Outro Was ist, wenn der Schwerpunkt sich verändert, wenn man nicht überall dabei sein kann? Steht man dann vor dem Nichts? Vielleicht muss man nur einen anderen Weg finden. Das hier ist grauenvoll. Was ist, wenn man nicht 100 Prozent geben kann? Vielleicht muss man einfach zurück an den Anfang und nochmal durchstarten. Zitate *Callie: Bananenbrot!!!! Ich sterbe vor Hunger!!! Mmmmmmhh... *Owen: Bedienen Sie sich. *Callie: Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, meiner Familie Frühstück zu machen und meiner Schwestergemahlin die Milchpumpe einzupacken, um Essen zu können. *Owen: Sie haben eine Schwestergemahlin?? *Callie: Derek, Meredith und ich sind in einer Beziehung. *Owen: Aha. *Callie: Ich hab früher in meiner Unterwäsche getanzt. Als ich Arizona verließ, dachte ich, ich komm da wieder hin. Stattdessen bin ich in Big Love gestolpert. Ich tröste mich mit den McDreamys! *Donna: Es kann sein, dass sie die Niere verliert. *Callie: Nicht doch. Wir wollen nichts übereilen. *Donna: Nein, bitte. Was kann schlimmstenfalls passieren? Ich will vorbereitet sein. *Owen: Es könnte sein, dass sie eine Niere braucht. Wir fangen also an, nach einem Spender zu suchen. *Donna: Nicht nötig! Das bin ich! Ich bin ihre Spenderin. *Owen: Was?? *Callie: Sie haben das schon mal durchgemacht. *Donna: Oh ja! Ja, suchen Sie sich was aus! Knochenmark, Blut, Leber... Alles, was Sie sich vorstellen können! Was meins ist, gehört ihr. Niere fehlt allerdings noch auf der Liste. Juhuuu! *Callie: Sie scheint ja selbst für 'ne Draufgängerin ziemlich unfallgefährdet zu sein. *Donna: Nein, dieses Fallschirmspringen und was weiß ich, fing an, als es ihr besser ging. Bei meiner Schwester wurde aplastische Anämie diagnostiziert als sie zwei war. *Owen: Das war sicher hart. Ein Glück, dass Sie eine geeignete Spenderin waren. *Donna: Nein, das war kein Glück. Ich war ein Spenderbaby. *Callie: Ach, Sie sind ihre jüngere Schwester. *Donna: Ja. Ich bin nur gezeugt worden, um sie zu retten. *Meredith: Du hast mir die Operation weggenommen! *Cristina: Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich so gefreut, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst. *Meredith: Ich hab mir den Arsch aufgerissen, um diesen Eingriff mit dir zu machen und du nimmst ihn mir weg! Das ist gemein! *Cristina: Meredith, du warst unvorbereitet, abgelenkt und zu spät! Ich hab dir diesen Eingriff nicht weggenommen. Ich hab dich vor diesem Eingriff bewahrt. Du hättest ihn nicht machen können! *Meredith: Oh, verstehe! Du denkst, du bist ein Gottesgeschenk für die Medizin, aber ich bin eine genauso talentierte und kompetente Chirurgin wie du! *Cristina: Nein, bist du nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber das bist du nicht, und das... Das ist in Ordnung. Deine Prioritäten haben sich verschoben. Du machst weniger klinische Studien, du trägst dich weniger für OP's ein, du betreibst keine Forschung und das versteh ich! Ja wirklich, du hast Zola und Baby Bailey und du willst den beiden eine gute Mutter sein. *Meredith: Es ist einfach nicht zu fassen! Willst du damit sagen, ich kann keine gute Chirurgin und gute Mutter sein?? *Cristina: Natürlich nicht! Bailey ist auch Mutter und sie war heute fantastisch da drin. *Meredith: Was willst du dann sagen?? *Cristina: Ich mein damit... Ich meine, okay, Bailey hat nie an Stärke verloren. Es ist, als würde sie hier wohnen. Callie hat nie an Stärke verloren. Ellis Grey hat nie nachgelassen und ich weiß, dass du nicht wie deine Mutter sein willst. Was ich meine ist... Ich will sagen, du und ich sind eine ganze Weile auf dasselbe Ziel zugerannt, aber irgendwann auf dem Weg dorthin, hast du nachgelassen. Du hast das Tempo gedrosselt. Und sag jetzt nicht, ich würde das nicht befürworten, denn das tue ich. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen und hattest triftige Gründe. Aber tu nicht so, als würde es dein Können nicht beeinträchtigen. Du bist eine sehr gute Chirurgin. Wir sind nur... Wir sind auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen und das ist in Ordnung. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode